Called on the carpet
by Laura Beth
Summary: After Harry looks into Snape's pensieve Professor Dumbledore decides that Professor Snape needs disciplining. No sex but can be read as a slash or DD relationship. Warning for corporal punishment.


Severus glared at the muted colours of the Axminster rug on which he stood, clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically in an attempt to control his raging temper. The carpet was probably five or six hundred years old, not that he cared about its antiquity at that moment. He could see that the area around his shoes was worn from the shuffling of guilty feet across the centuries. Guilty. He hated that word, hated that feeling. He'd been here unjustly accused once before, though, and the pain of that still burned in his chest.

Tormented, that's what he was, he grumbled inwardly, tormented by fate and by stupid school rules and by ridiculous expectations. Yet he was aware that his behaviour tonight had fallen short of his position as a Hogwarts Professor and Head of House, but Merlin blast-it the arrogant boy had pushed him beyond all reason. Sticking his nose into another wizard's Pensieve was a, well, it was a duelling matter. The boy was lucky that a jar of cockroaches had been the worst Severus had managed to throw. If he'd pulled his wand on the brat, then he would have given Potter something to cry about. And so now here he was, called to account for himself to the Headmaster. Another of Albus' ridiculous notions, he fumed. Wasting time that he did not have to spare, watching time needed to discharge all his many responsibilities trickling away, measured by the slow swirling descent of the sand in the ornate gilt timer on the huge desk in front of him.

The Headmaster was a silent, steadying presence, sitting behind the desk, ostensibly reading his post however Severus was very aware that the older wizard was waiting to upbraid him for his failings. As if it had been his choice to teach the boy Occlumency. No, he'd been pressured into the job and a humiliating and painful business it had been even without Potter's unforgivable intrusion into his Pensieve.

"Enough of this, Headmaster," he protested at last. "I realise I was somewhat impatient with Potter, but really, I have other pressing matters to which I must attend," he trailed off as he felt the full weight of the Headmaster's considering stare.

"Indeed you do, Professor Snape, indeed you do," Albus agreed affably enough, "as busy as you are, I would suggest that this is also important. I do still have some interest in maintaining school discipline, after all."

He fixed Severus with the stern look that he remembered from his own days as a troublemaker. He'd been dragged up the spiral stairs by his ear on more than one occasion by Slughorn, and once by Minerva, he recalled, although she had been so good as to never bring up the whole bubotuber pus fight again once they had become colleagues.

"Albus, please," Severus tried again to reason with the Headmaster but found to his shame that a whining note had crept into his voice.

Evidently Albus had heard it also as his tone sharpened like a steel blade.

"I would prefer that we keep this discussion on a professional footing, Professor."

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus stifled another sigh of vexation and tried unsuccessfully to still his hands.

"Now, tell me again what did we agree?"

"You agreed," Severus said through gritted teeth, "that we would discuss the matter when I have given you five minutes of silence."

"Exactly right, my boy," Albus said in more kindly tone, "and tell me, have you fulfilled these terms yet, hmm?"

"No, Headmaster," Severus admitted.

Albus turned the sand timer over again and Severus screwed up his eyes in impatience at this foolish ritual. How many times was the old man going to restart the timer before he realised that he wouldn't, couldn't comply with this ridiculous penalty.

"Five minutes of reflection, that's all I'm asking you for, Severus," Albus' voice broke into his rebellious internal tirade.

"Yes, sir," Severus said. He had the sudden realisation that he was engaging the Headmaster in a contest of wills that he was unlikely to win. He fought down his anger and forced himself to acquiesce to the headmaster's demand. Five minutes of silence. Very well.

"You know that you can do that, don't you?" Albus said.

Severus' breath caught in his chest. Albus had faith in him. Had always kept faith in him no matter what others said about him. Of course he could do this simple thing. He could do whatever Albus Dumbledore asked. He'd shaken Black's hand after all, and then he'd willingly walked back into Voldemort's presence for the sake of his mentor. He'd risked everything to spy on the vile creature because Albus asked him to. Albus had been proud of him then, welcomed him home with tea and praise, and now everything was spoiled because of a Potter. Again. Damn, he wasn't going to do this, he wasn't going to let himself be dragged back into the humiliation of that memory. Hanging upside down, suspended by James' spell, knickers displayed to the world. It had been a terrible day, and it had led to worse things.

"Severus," Albus said in a curiously gentle tone, as if he knew that he was calling the younger man back from a painful place, "the sand has run out now. Well done."

Severus blinked, that five minutes hadn't seemed so long.

"As you know, I've already talked to Harry, and dealt with his infraction however I would still like to hear your version of events."

Severus drew a deep breath, preparing to list every single one of Potter's faults, but when Albus leaned forward to listen, his wise old eyes full of compassion, Severus felt the last of his anger drop away, and he was merely weary.

"The lessons are not going well, Headmaster. Potter is resisting my attempts to teach him anything useful. I fear that we are too much at odds to ever succeed. And I do regret my handling of him, I shouldn't have tried to hurt him. I am," Severus swallowed hard, "I am sorry to fail you, Albus."

"You've never done that, Severus," Albus said, "I don't think you've ever failed at anything you've put your mind to, have you?"

Severus considered that for a moment. "No," he said, "although maybe I haven't," he cut himself off before he could finish his thought.

"Maybe you haven't made up your mind to teach Harry what he needs to know?"

Severus nodded. Sometimes it was an utter pain how prescient Albus could be when he chose, and sometimes, as now, it could be a relief to be understood, even parented by a man old enough to be his great-grandfather.

"Hmm, then in that case, I think you'll agree that I am within my rights to discipline you," Albus said drily.

He touched his wand to a long, sharp paper knife and it transfigured into a slender cane.

Severus' mouth went dry and his heart rate shot up at this shocking, unexpected threat of corporal punishment. He couldn't allow himself to be treated that way, as if he were the naughty schoolboy.

"No," he said, stepping backwards, raising his hands as if they alone could ward off the threat. "I won't, not that, it isn't fair!"

"Fair?" Albus asked. "Perhaps not, but I rather think it will be instructive."

"It was Potter's fault," he said, aware that his argument sounded childish.

Albus said, "You know that I have already dealt with Harry. Now it's your turn."

Severus swallowed down his panic. He could do this. He'd had worse abuse after all, and if it satisfied Albus' twisted sense of honour to demand this, he could comply.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, grateful that his voice remained steady.

"I'm sure you remember, Severus," Albus quirked an eyebrow at him, "put your robes over the arm of the chair and drop your drawers."

Severus unbuttoned his robes mechanically, willing himself to drift into an obedient frame of mind. He was grateful that Albus's voice had held no hint of amusement, but had remained calm and reassuring. He held onto that thought. Albus wouldn't be vindictive or spiteful. He'd trusted Albus through worse circumstances than this.

Breathing deeply through his mouth, his mind empty of everything except his faith in Albus, he stripped off the protective layer of his formal robes and laid them neatly over the closest chair. Then he dropped his trousers to his ankles and bent himself forward over the desk in the time-honoured position, supporting his weight with damp palms.

Albus approached slowly, as if afraid Severus would startle. He placed a comforting hand in the middle of Severus' back.

"Let this be a learning experience for you," Albus said and Severus nodded his agreement, his heart pounding furiously beneath the older wizard's hand.

Albus tugged slightly and Severus felt his face bloom into a deep blush as his underwear slid down his legs. He closed his eyes, struggling with his instinct to flee. If Potter could take this, he could.

Albus' hand moved in slow circles across his back, calming him. Severus continued to take deep breaths, feeling himself settling deeper into acceptance.

"Good boy," Albus said at last, "You're doing very well. Now tell me why do you deserve to be punished?"

Severus thought it was bloody obvious, but he managed to answer. "For shaking Potter and throwing him across the room, Headmaster."

"Oh, did you? Harry didn't mention that part." Albus still sounded calm and reassuring. Severus was puzzled. Why hadn't Potter mentioned being flung out on his arse? What had he complained to the Headmaster about, in that case?

"Very well, I agree that that falls short of the standard we expect here. You will receive five for that."

Five, a child's punishment. Severus felt himself relax still more under Albus' circling hand. That would be easily borne.

The first fierce that cut across his backside stripped that thought from him immediately. Fiery heat blazed as the enchanted cane rose and fell again.

"Aaah!" he protested.

Albus' hand pressed firmly down on his back, holding him in place.

"Hold still, Severus. We have an agreement, do we not?"

"Aah! Yes." Severus gasped, "bloody hell, you might have mentioned that you'd enchanted the blasted thing. Shit! It's really hurting me, Albus!"

"Headmaster," Albus rebuked his wayward charge.

The cane swished through the air three more times, drawing muffled protests from Severus, who bit hard on his lower lip, preferring to draw blood than cry out aloud.

"What else requires a reckoning, Severus?" Albus asked.

Panting as he regained his breath, Severus thought again. If Albus hadn't known about his physical mistreatment of the boy he must have done something else to warrant this carpeting. "I didn't give Potter the chance to explain himself?"

"No, Severus, the boy had no right to be in your memories. Think again, what have we just been discussing?"

"That I failed to make Potter learn Occlumency?" Severus asked despairingly. If he had to keep guessing what was in the Headmaster's mind he could be over that desk all night.

"Well now, I've already said that you can't be held totally responsible for that, but I agree that you should share the blame. You will receive another five for that."

The enchanted cane seemed to seek out unmarked flesh as it striped his backside. Severus groaned, he would have to eat his supper standing for the first time in years.

"What else do we need to account for, Severus?" Albus said softly, leaning so far over Severus' back that his beard tickled Severus' neck.

"What else do you want me to say, Headmaster?"

"Think, my boy. I'm talking about your attitude." Albus sounded sterner now, so Severus applied his mind to the problem.

"Attitude? I haven't been treating him any differently. I'm not prepared to turn a blind eye to the way he carries on. You know how he sneaks around with that blasted invisibility cloak."

"Hush," Albus exerted greater pressure on Severus' back, his hand smoothing up and down Severus' taut spine. "We're not discussing Harry here. I need you to choose, Severus. I need you to climb down from the fence and decide finally which side you will fight for. Time is running short, and I need to know that I can be sure of you."

Severus turned his face into the blotter in an attempt to hide a sudden rush of hot tears. The doubt in Albus' voice hurt him more than the pain in his rear.

"You can, you know you can," he choked out at last, "I will do what is needed. Whatever you ask me to do, whatever the cost. "

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said. "That is what I needed you to admit, if only to yourself." He stepped away, giving Severus space to wipe his face on his handkerchief and compose himself.

"At least I have the satisfaction that Potter is also unable to sit," Severus said eventually into the silence as he struggled to do up his teaching robes, fingers flying as he buttoned and straightened himself.

"Oh, I didn't beat Harry," Albus twinkled mischievously, "I'm sorry if I gave you that idea. No, I gave him detention. If you hurry, he will still be cleaning your classroom."

The door slammed shut without another word and Albus sank gratefully into the comforting depths of his armchair. His old bones protested at any unexpected activity lately. His time as an active participant in the struggle was drawing to its close. Ah well, he mused, time spent with Severus was never wasted. And maybe Severus couldn't teach Harry anything directly, but that didn't mean that there weren't other ways to skin a Kneazle. He opened a drawer and lifted out a battered book he had confiscated from a student's possession years before.

No, Professor Snape might have nothing to say to Harry Potter, but who knew what the Half Blood Prince might have to impart to another reckless mischief maker?

Albus smiled happily as he spotted something else beneath the old Potions text. "Ahh, lemon drops. Funny how things turn up when you're not looking for them," he thought.


End file.
